


Home

by SallyRose



Category: Melrose Place (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, One-Shot, Romance, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyRose/pseuds/SallyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy finds his way back to what’s important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It had been at least a year since they last spoke in person.

Billy watches through the window in anticipation as the plane lands. He hopes that his visit will still be welcomed after getting her phone call that was clearly a cry for help.

With Amanda begrudgingly giving him leave of absence, he had purchased a plane ticket as soon as he could and was on the next flight out of LAX.

After grabbing his luggage and paying for his rental car, he drives to her address, the one she last gave in her phone call.

Finding the apartment, he parks his car and walks up to the front door of her unit, swallows nervously before ringing her doorbell. He hears footsteps approaching and braces himself when the door swiftly opens to reveal Alison on the other side.

They stare at each other for a moment, almost in disbelief that they are face to face again.

Billy smiles and greets her with a “Hey Al.”

She runs her hand through her hair out of habit and asks, “What are you doing here?”

He casually shrugs and says, “I got your message.”

She smiles a wide and warm smile as they embrace. After a pause, they kiss each other on the lips.

He was finally home where he belonged.  
XXX


End file.
